GPWiki Coding Contest 2
Welcome the the second monthly coding contest for the GPWiki. The purpose of this contest is to show off your talents and to add your knowledge to the Wiki for current and future game programmers to learn from. = Competition Start = The competition will start at Midnight(GMT -05:00) Friday August 4, 2006 = Competition End = It will end at Midnight(GMT -05:00) Friday August 11, 2006 = Topic = To be announced... = Rules = Entries Entrants must be registered with the GPWiki. You do not need to be an active participant in the messageboards. You may use any language or API you see fit, but the final entry must contain an executable, media files and full source code for your contribution together with instructions on dependencies, compliation and usage. All contributions must be released in accordance with the rules of the Wiki and will be archived on the contest page. If you are feeling generous, you could write up a tutorial to go with your entry after the contest. Submissions Submissions should be by PM to one of the contest moderators anytime before the deadline. Please keep submission sizes below 1Mb. Include a brief description of your entry and a screenshot with the PM. To preserve anonymity and enable a fair vote, please do not post submissions to the Wiki or place anything in the submission that will identify you as the author of your entry. The moderators will reveal the authors after the vote is complete. If required, a maximum of two revisions will be accepted once you have submitted your entry. Judging Submissions will posted to the Wiki and forums soon after the deadline (by the organisers) for voting. This is to allow an anonymous vote to take place, no favorites, people ;) Voting will take place on the forums for two days. Ending at Midnight on Sunday August 13, 2006 Each game will be given a maximum of 10 points to be distributed in the following categories: 1. How well it fits with the topic 2. The control scheme 3. OS compatibility 4. How fun it is 5. How visually appealing it is (may be based on the screenshot if it can't be played) 6. Bugs (0 = very buggy) Voters can give as many or as few points to each submission, but not over 10 or under 0. Each game will be given a maximum of 10 points to be distributed in the following categories: 1. How well it fits with the topic 2. research papers 3. The control scheme 4. OS compatibility 5. How fun it is 6. How visually appealing it is (may be based on the screenshot if it can't be played) 7. Bugs (0 = very buggy) Voters can give as many or as few points to each game, but not over 10 or under 0. = The Prize = For this competition, the prize is yet to be determined. The winner will also set the topic for and run the next competition. Good Luck and have fun!!! {| border="1" cellpadding="2" ! Comp # !! Status !! Topic !! Start Date !! End Date !! Moderators !! Entries !! Voting Period !! Voting Link |- | 1 || Closed || Time || Midnight(GMT) 7th July 2006 || Midnight(GMT) 14th July 2006 || weezl, Codehead || Comp #1 Entries || 15th - 16th July 2006 || http://gpwiki.org/forums/viewtopic.php?t=4465 Vote Here |- | 2 || Not yet begun || TBD || Midnight(GMT-05:00) 4th August 2006 || Midnight(GMT-05:00) 11th August 2006 || Moglor, ??anyone else?? || TBD || 12th-13th August 2006 || TBD |-